


Don't Fight Me

by KittyFartingBubbles



Series: Fight Me [6]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Domestic, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Injury Recovery, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Sad Jihoon/Seungcheol, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-19 16:48:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9450941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyFartingBubbles/pseuds/KittyFartingBubbles
Summary: In which Jihoon wants to take care of Seungcheol and the other wants to do the same for him.





	

 

  
Seungcheol runs a hand through Jihoon's hair, pulling at the strands. Jihoon didn't react to it, he only glanced up at Seungcheol, pressing a cheek to his shoulder. "It's late, how about you sleep, like a normal human being?"

 

Seungcheol shifted about until he was comfortable, snuggling up into Jihoon's, his chin on the other's head. They stayed like that for a few long minutes, he took noticed of how Jihoon's breathing calmed him down. He wasn’t sure how much time had passed when he leaned in to kiss Jihoon’s hair. Seungcheol remembered a time in which Jihoon would shy away from his touch, a deep blush on his face after such a simple gesture.

 

"Ji?" Seungcheol whispered just loud enough that, if Jihoon was awake, he would have been able to hear him but not loud enough to wake him if he was sleeping. "Are you sleeping?"

 

Jihoon moved a little, just enough to tuck his face into Seungcheol’s neck. He smiled and pressed another kiss to Jihoon’s head. He tightened his embrace around the younger's waist, savoring the quiet moment. He knew that in no time, Jihoon would be up, eyes never leaving Seungcheol's every move, just like a mama bear.

 

Jihoon chose that moment to mumble something under his breath, followed by a swift kick that Seungcheol did not have the time to dodge. Jihoon'sfoot hit his knee, the shockwave of pain traveling through his leg, making his thigh flare up.

 

"Ouch," Seungcheol whined in a low voice, trying not to wake up the other.

 

It was useless, Jihoon's head jumped from his neck, where it had been resting and a moment later Jihoon was out of bed, worrying about Seungcheol. "I will grab your meds really quick, just don't move an inch."

 

.

 

Seungcheol watched as Jihoon’s nimble fingers adjusted and smoothed down the shirt he helped Seungcheol to dress.

 

"Looking handsome," Jihoon whispered in his hear and Seungcheol pressed smiling lips to his cheek. "Now time to get your pants on."

 

"Jihoon, I can put my pants on without your help."

 

Jihoon shrugged, guiding Seungcheol's feet inside the pant hole with a look of complete concentration. "I just want to help."

 

"That doesn't mean that I cannot dress without help just fine, love." He pressed the matter with a gentle tone, to see if Jihoon understood.

 

Jihoon hummed with a nod, passing a hoodie through Seungcheol's head carefully. Seungcheol took Jihoon's hands on his, to catch his attention.

 

Jihoon gave him a sad, little smile. "Please."

 

Seungcheol gave him a nod in response, kissing Jihoon's fingers one by one with care. Whenever Jihoon gave him that look, Seungcheol lost all his fight. It was the kind of look that someone who had ever been truly scared, that feared for his life and for the life of those he loved, would understand.

 

It was such a wrong expression on Jihoon's lovely face.

 

.

 

Jihoon had his eyes closed, he was not asleep, but he was not quite awake. In his dreamy state he heard a few beeps, but decided to ignore it, even though his neck and back were not to happy with his current resting position, he was somewhat comfortable and just too lazy to move.

 

Jihoon was ready to fall asleep with his head on the coffee table, using his closed portable computer to rest his cheek when he heard a thump on the floor and just like that he was on his feet, knocking his knees on the coffee table and slipping on the tile floor.

 

"What are you doing out of bed?" Jihoon says exasperated, massaging his temples softly, while Seungcheol gave him a wince from the floor. "Why are you on the floor?"

 

"I tripped?" The older says without any conviction whatsoever and Jihoon fights the urge to start a yelling match. Instead, he reaches a hand to help Seungcheol of the floor and brings him to the couch, careful of his still healing thigh.

 

"You have to use your crutches if you want to move around," Seungcheol opened his mouth but Jihoon cut him out. "Can't believe I have to tell you this a dozen of times a day, you are a nurse. If you had had more careful when we got out of the hospital, you would be mostly healed already, but no, you had to do things your way and now you are still injured so just be an injured person for five goddam minutes and give me a break."

 

Seungcheol let him vent. He was so understanding that Jihoon could not find anything, other than his reluctance to be treated as a sick person, to start a fight. That was the problem, Jihoon was itching for someone to tell him he was wrong, not for a compliant Seungcheol who let Jihoon talk when he barely uttered a word.

 

"How about you take a rest?" There it was, the agreeable Seungcheol, who did nothing else then try to please Jihoon.

 

"That's all I did since I got up from the bed, I lay my head on the damn coffee table and rest. Because I'm so tired, Seungcheol. I don't want to be like this anymore. I want you to laugh, to smile, to be yourself again. Not this measly shadow of the person who you once were."

 

"I'm sick of having you breathing down my neck when the only thing I'm trying to do is helping you. When you try to care of me, you forget about yourself and that makes me so incredibly sad that I don't have the strength to smile or laugh anymore." Seungcheol was not yelling, but his voice was straining with the effort of containing himself.

 

"Because you do not listen to me, you make this so hard. If you could just stay put, I promise I will take care of you. Can you try a bit harder for me?" Jihoon grabbed Seungcheol's hand between his own and squeezed softly.

 

"You are not listening to me, Jihoon." Seungcheol took his hands out of Jihoon's hold and grabbed his face between his palms. "You want to take care of me, now think Jihoon, don't I want to take care of you also? Can you be the one that is trying a bit too much?"

 

Seungcheol touched his lips to his forehead, after guiding Jihoon to seat next to him on the couch.

 

"I'm sorry," Jihoon whispered in a low voice, a deep frown on his face.

 

"Just take a deep breath and let go of it all, Jihoon. I will still be here no matter what."

 

"I'm not going to cry, why are you looking at me like that?" Jihoon whispered once again because maybe he was a bit too much lately, and while he may have forgotten to take care of himself, he did everything he could for Seungcheol. _Jihoon was not going to cry_. So why were his eyes burning and throat closing up as he tried to choke up a sob?

 

"I most likely will, you know I'm a cry baby, Ji."

 

"It's just you are still hurt, I don't want you to hurt anymore, I want us to be happy, to put everything about the accident behind our back and continue to live our life as we used to."

 

Seungcheol does have tears in his eyes when he kisses Jihoon, clinging to him without the slightest intention of ever letting go.

 

"You," Seungcheol says, voice more tender then Jihoon ever heard. "You saved me, if it weren't for you, I would be dead. You have to understand Jihoon, that you are the reason I am here today. You selfishly forgot about yourself and took care of me when we were both injured. You are the reason Jihoon. You are my reason."

 

It was like all strength left him, Jihoon slumped forward, resting his forehead on Seungcheol’s shoulder. His free hand touched Seungcheol bandaged thigh, lightly, fingertips tracing along the plaster.

 

"I'm scared," Seungcheol didn't say anything, probably waiting for him to continue his reasoning. "I'm afraid that if I lost sight of you for too long, something will happen. I don't want to feel that powerless again, I want you here right by my side. I want you to be okay." The laugh that came out of Jihoon's broke into a kind of sob, and he did his best to swallow it down.

 

"We’ll be okay,” Seungcheol said, his voice little more than a whisper. He brought Jihoon closer to him, his arm tightens around Jihoon's torso. The way Jihoon was leaning on Seungcheol could not be comfortable for the other, but he let himself be.

 

"You have to be. I can’t…"

 

There it was again, that look, that fearful expression on Jihoon's face. "We will figure something out." He shushed quickly, trailing a finger trough Jihoon's lips for him to keep quiet. "Now, how about we take a nap, _like normal human beings_?"

 

That night Jihoon falls asleep smiling, Seungcheol does too.

 

.

 

Jihoon woke to the sun shining through the windows, but he let himself be held by Seungcheol, enjoying the warmth and the beautiful sight that was the sun on Seungcheol's skin. Seungcheol groaned to his neck but didn't move either, still cuddled close after a long chat they had before fallen asleep.

 

Seungcheol's hands ran down Jihoon’s sides, slipping under the shirt every once in awhile, as he enjoyed the light fingers running along his body. Jihoon sighed, relishing in waking up to his lover, he nuzzled down into Seungcheol’s chest more, leaving a trail of kisses until he reached Seungcheol's lips.

 

"Morning, gorgeous." Seungcheol’s voice was sleep filled and husky, it sent a thrill trough his spine, how lucky was Jihoon to have this man to share his life with. If he could stop time, this would be the moment Jihoon would choose, if Jihoon could, this would be his moment. A sleepy Seungcheol looking at Jihoon like he was the most precious thing that had ever happened to him.

 

"Hey," Jihoon said simply, he was just too happy for words, so instead, he sprung forward and kissed Seungcheol, pulling him closer, enjoying the warmth that spread through him when Seungcheol smiled into the kiss. "Wanna watch a movie in bed?" Jihoon asked to lazy to get up.

 

"Sure, how can I say no to cuddling you?" Jihoon was instantly attacked by a pair of arms around his waist, he kissed Seungcheol lightly on the lips, placing chaste kisses after a few more long ones before pulling away. He sighed and let his head fall against Seungcheol's chest. _Guess they did, after all, figure something out_.

 

_Fin_

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy this little something ^^


End file.
